


Pumpkin Fun

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: When Mina suggests holding a Halloween party, Dracula is uneasy and for a very good reason..
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Kudos: 13





	Pumpkin Fun

Dracula found the concept of Halloween intriguing. At first, he abhorred the idea that his kind and their accent were being mocked by young ones and adults. His skin crawled whenever he saw the humans going out in costumes. He thought they looked utterly ridiculous. To him, humans were fascinating creatures, but none even more so than Mina.

Dearest Mina. A gorgeous woman who showed him kindness even though the rest of the world was against him. His undead heart beated whenever she tamed her wild red hair into a ponytail or an updo. It was her who suggested that they should hold a Halloween party for friends and family. Dracula was a little uneasy about the idea as it paved the path to temptation but for Mina, he would try his best. One thing was for certain. He was happy that she was out of the lecherous clutches of her lawyer boyfriend, who had met a very _unfortunate_ end.

Nevertheless, he found her company very pleasant. He helped her carve pumpkins and tried very hard to stifle a laugh when she showed him the pumpkin version of himself. As Mina was in the process of hanging bats in the living room, Dracula found her very entrancing. Never would he thought a human to be this beautiful. It was clear to him that Mina was a rare find indeed.

Mina was trying to place the last bat on the wall, showing off most of her neck in the process. Her skin shone delicately in the light. Dracula’s eyes began to go black for it had been a while since he last fed. Her soft, supple skin made him feel very warm. He could only imagine what her blood would taste like. Pure, fresh, delicious. After what seemed an eternity of time, Mina finally managed to put the final bat in it’s hanging position, putting an end to Dracula’s unholy thoughts. Jumping down from the stool, Mina brushed away the hairs and bat fibres from her ripped jeans and smiled sweetly at him.

**“So, are you ready for tonight?”**

**“As ready as I will ever be, Mina.”**

Mina nodded and made her way to the kitchen, with Dracula following behind. On the side, he could see copious amounts of alcohol and wondered what concoction Mina was planning on making. Mina noticed Dracula leaning against the fridge. His unkempt raven hair stood out to her the most. Dracula was comfortable in his black knitted sweater, jeans and sporting a rather handsome beard. With each passing moment, Mina kept finding herself being drawn to him. Alas, she had Jonathan to think about. Despite his violent, unruly and perverted behaviour, she did have a soft spot for him.

She couldn’t understand why he would leave to France without telling her. She thought it was very suspicious but then again, Jonathan was that type. Dracula took it upon himself to look after her and protect against unsavory types. Mina was glad for the company. At the back of her mind however, she feared Jonathan would do if he came back to find another man in his house.

**“What is the drink for, Mina?”**

**“I’m making two punches, one for adults, hence the alcohol and one of different fruit juices for the kids.”**

**“How very thoughtful.”**

**“I will be drinking the kid’s one as well. Alcohol doesn’t agree with me.”**

**“I don’t wish for your blood to be tainted by it.”**

Dracula muttered the last part under his breath for he didn’t want Mina to hear.

**“Did you say something?”**

**“Nothing, my dear.”**

Mina’s deep blue eyes looked at him. Why Jonathan would harm a beautiful young woman like her was beyond him. As Mina began making the potent potion, Dracula could feel his bloodlust beginning to stir within him. The unholy thoughts became stronger and stronger. He slowly made his way to her, being careful not to startle. Her scent delighted his senses. It was a delicate combination of vanilla, rose with a hint of citrus. He was getting drunk on it. Mina shivered as she felt his presence near her. She noticed that he had a habit of doing this but she put it down to the fact that he hadn’t been around a woman in a very long time.

She moved a little away from him as she could feel herself being suffocated. Dracula could sense her being uncomfortable so he stepped back. He fully understood. Jonathan invaded her personal space on more than one occasion. Mina was content that her cocktail was good enough so she placed it in a skull shaped punch bowl and put the non alcoholic in a pumpkin shaped one. As the day drew on, the house was spooktacular. Dracula was a little nervous as he was finding it hard to control his bloodlust.

It would be even worse with children around but all he had to do was stay calm and pray that no one cut or injured themselves. He was wearing a modern version of his past outfit. A black side cape covered his left shoulder and fell to his knee. A white blouse showed off his toned biceps and broad shoulders with the sleeves rolled up. A satin black waistcoat showed off his hips with a matching pair of trousers displaying his leg. Completing the ensemble with a tie displaying the crest of his house.

Sensing the arrivals of the guests, he rushed upstairs to see if Mina was ready. Knocking on her bedroom door, he opened it slightly and saw Mina wearing a Victorian Gothic gown. Her hair was loose, with curls falling at shoulder length. He noticed that her necklace was an illusion to make it seem that her throat had been slit. Her makeup was quite bewitching, having painting a spider and cobweb on her cheek. Dracula stood there speechless. She could quite easily pass for a vampire. Noticing the urgency in his eyes, Mina followed him downstairs when the doorbell. Both taking deep breaths, they were prepared for the night ahead.

*****

Mina was relaxing in bed, the night’s thoughts running through her mind:

. one of the kids ate too many sweets and ended being sick over Dracula’s shoes, which he wasn’t best pleased with.

. a baby dressed as a ghost became intrigued with Dracula’s fangs and tried to pull them out.

. One of the women became heavily drunk and started to flirt with Mina, irking Drac.

. A child had to go to A&E with an apple bobbing related injury.

When the party had finished, Dracula was on the verge of exploding. How he hated children. He headed straight to his room, but not before Mina gave him a peck on the cheek to thank him for his help. He felt a glow rush to his cheeks. Perhaps there was hope yet.


End file.
